Alinta
Alinta is group of islands in the very north-west of the Northern Continent. The capital is Scepensteht. Alinta's debut was during the fifth installment of the NSC. Alinta at NSC NSC 1 - NSC 4 No participation NSC 5 Song was chosen internally due to time restraints. Artist: Lamya Song: Empires Result: 19th out of 24 entries with 34 points. NSC 6 National Final: Winner: Carrie Underwood Semi-Final Result: 13th place out of 26 with 80 points. NSC 7 National Final: Winner: Lemon Ice Semi-Final Results: 15th out of 28 songs with 68 points. NSC 8 National Final: Recap: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxD3a59IPkA Winner: Hoobastank Semi-Final: 2nd place out of 26 entries with 153 points Final: 3rd place out of 26 entries with 124 points NSC 9 National Final: Winner: Evanescence Final: 1st place out of 24 songs with 151 points. NSC 10 National Final: Winner: Atomic Kitten Final: 6th place out of 28 entries with 112 points NSC 11 National Final - 2nd Chance: Winner: DHT Final: 9th place out of 28 entries with 104 points. NSC 12 National Final Winner: Hayley Westenra Final: 13th place out of 28 entries with 98 points. NSC 13 National Final Winner: Faith Hill Final: 20th place out of 28 entries with 67 points. NSC 14 National Final Winner: Enya Semi Final: 1st place out of 28 entries with 214 points Final: 3rd place out of 28 entries with 173 points. NSC 15 National Final Winner: Vangelis Final: 16th place out of 28 entries with 97 points. NSC 16 Internal Selection Artist: Mark Medlock Song: Now Or Never Final: 22nd place out of 28 entries with 57 points NSC 17 National Final Winner: Sixpence None The Richer Semi-Final: 21st out of 28 entries with 67 points. NSC 18 Due to disappointing results of the past couple of years the Alintan delegation decided to adjust their current selection process and divided the NF into two rounds. 5 songs would compete and the Top Two would then face off again in Round 2. Winners of Heat 1: Shania Twain & Ashley Tisdale A total of 15 jury members would then move on to vote for their favorite song: Results: Semi Final: 3rd place out of 23 entries with 87 points Final: 18th place out of 28 entries with 87 points. NSC 19 Winners of Heat 1: In Mood feat. Juliette & Bryan Rice A total of 9 jury members voted for the two remaining songs: Results: Semi Final: 3rd place with 94 points Final: 4th place with 130 points NSC 20 Winners of Heat 1: Nami Tamaki & Fredrik Kempe Results: Semi Final: No Semi Final Participation Final: WINNER with 170 Points Alinta in NSC spin-offs {| class="sortable wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! spin-off !! Artist !! Song !! Link !! place !! points !! numbers of participants |- |-bgcolor="#FFDEAD" | NSC Eurovision 1 || Katja Ebstein || Wunder Gibt Es Immer Wieder || YT || 21 || 12 || 22 |- | NSC Eurovision 2 || Vicky Leandros || L'amour Est Bleu || YT || 17 || 27 || 22 |- |-bgcolor="#FFDEAD" | NSC Eurovision 3 || Danijela || Neka mi ne svane || YT || 4 || 92 || 22 |- | NSC Eurovision 4 || Brotherhood Of Man || Save Your Kisses For Me || YT || 3 || 90 || 26 |- {| class="sortable wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! spin-off !! Artist !! Song !! Link !! place !! points !! numbers of participants |- | NSC National Finals 1 || Maggie Moone || Happy Everything || YT || 24 || 15 || 26 |-bgcolor="#FFDEAD" | NSC National Finals 2 || Corinna May || Hoer Den Kindern Einfach Zu || YT || 14 || 50 || 26 |- | NSC National Finals 3 || Monrose || Even Heaven Cries || YT || 1 || 135 || 29 |- {| class="sortable wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! spin-off !! Artist !! Song !! Link !! place !! points !! numbers of participants |- | NSC Nation Idol || LaToya London || All By Myself || YT || 3 || 75 || 15 |-bgcolor="#FFDEAD" | NSC Movie theme edition || Aguilera, Pink, Myra, Lil'Kim || Lady Marmelade || YT || 11 || 64 || 23 |- | NSC Language spin-off || Alex Fong & Stephy Tang || Hoo Hoo Lian Ai || YT || 10 || 67 || 28 |- |-bgcolor="#FFDEAD" | NSC Congratulations || Carrie Underwood || Before He Cheats || YT || 3 || 88 || 31 |- Category:Nations Category:Island nations Category:Alinta